The Smiles of Stars
by darktenshi17
Summary: Heero is a prostitute living with his aunt, uncle and cousin Hilde. As his life slowly plummets he meets a young man name Duo Maxwell... 2x1 NCS AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: For the love of God people do you think that if I owned Gundam Wing Heero would have ended up with Relena?????????? Well I don't own it so he is. not I hope, and even if he is there aint anything I can do about it.

* * *

A/N:  
  
Tenshi: Hi everyone!! Look I finally came out with a new story!!! And there's no Heero torture in the prologue!!!! Aren't you proud of me???  
  
**G-Boys and Muses look at Tenshi as if she's crazy, and start to back away.**  
  
Tenshi: **looking bewildered** Nani? What's wrong?  
  
**Everyone shakes their heads indicating it's nothing**  
  
Tenshi: Well against all my other traditional stories I have to list 'some pairings' and 'warnings' so pushes Saren up read them Saren.  
  
Saren: Umm lets see looks at the paper in his hands Pairings 2x1, 35(mentioned) malesx1, 24, 2Hilde Warnings: NCS, Heero torture, yaoi, AU

* * *

The Smiles of Stars  
  
Prologue  
  
Chang Wufei was the most sought after agent on Earth and in the Colonies. Anybody who was somebody knew him or knew of him. In showbiz everybody wanted Chang as his or her agent. However only one 'man' well boy had that privilege and that was Trowa Barton. Trowa who was the hottest thing since the VR game Gundam Wing (based on the popular books by Duo Maxwell.)  
  
Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei made quite a team, by working together Trowa's songs had quickly reached the top of all the charts and had yet to come down. The fact that they were such good friends only helped in their partnership. Of course were there's an up there is also a down; there were rumors going around, rumors that were started in order to wreck both Trowa and Wufei's careers. Rumors that the two were more than just 'friends', that Trowa was only using Wufei to boost his records.  
  
Most people believed that the two could be lovers since neither of them had ever been with anyone else. There were still people who hoped the two were single. Heero Yuy was such a person, who for some reason felt drawn towards the young Chinese agent.  
  
In the small town of Greymist, Germany; where who your parents were decreed were you stood out in society; Heero was a nobody, not only was he an orphan but his foster family made it clear that they took care of him because they had to. Technically the Schbeikers were actually his aunt and uncle, but that didn't stop them from hating him, especially his cousin Hilde who was one of the most popular girls in school.  
  
For most people there's nothing worse than being at the bottom of the Social Ladder, but for Heero who harbored a dark secret there were much worse things. Never getting any clothes or money from his aunt and uncle Heero had to get a job at a very young age in order to buy the basic necessities for himself. But who would want to hire a young boy, he was twelve when he started working, for anything? Well after searching for days he found 'work' or should it be said that it found him.  
  
Most people when they see Heero already know who he is so they don't think anything of him, he was just Hilde's annoying younger cousin or that poor orphan boy the Schbeikers were taking care of. That was fine with Heero who didn't like being around too many people very much, sadly all this neglect made it so that no one really 'looked' at Heero and saw how beautiful he was.  
  
Heero had naturally golden skin but since he spent most of the time inside he was very pale. His naturally spiky chocolate brown hair had that 'just out of bed look' and was incredibly soft, it framed his face accenting his high cheekbones and shadowed his stormy blue eyes granting him an air of mystery. His pouty lips were a lush cherry red and were very soft. Add all that to his slender; wiry, and feminine looking frame, and you'd realize just how beautiful Heero really was.  
  
It was because of this beauty that Heero got his job and lost his virginity in a dingy ally at the age of twelve. To him he lost his innocence and all faith in humanity.

* * *

A/N:  
  
Tenshi: **looking sheepish** It wasn't too bad for a prologue right?? I mean it didn't have too much Heero torture. yet.  
  
Heero: Nani!?!?! What do you mean yet!? Why must you always torture me?  
  
Tenshi: Because you're soooo much fun to torture. Besides it won't be too bad you won't get killed. Well your not supposed to.  
  
Heero: **whimpers and hides behind Duo** I'm sacred.  
  
Tenshi: **smiling evilly** you should be **maniacal laughter,** l**ooks at reader** Please review and be nice about it, all reviews will be cherished soooo much, however all flames will be laughed at then fed to the pack of rabid neko-Heeros that I keep in my basement, HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! **cough** please please review!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Braided Baka

Disclaimer: For the love of God people do you think that if I owned Gundam Wing Heero would have ended up with Relena?????????? Well I don't own it so he is. not I hope, and even if he is there aint anything I can do about it.  
  
A/N:  
  
Tenshi: Hi everyone!! Here's the next chapter!!!!!! My Heero torture is minimal too! I'm soooo proud of myself! Yes this is a repost if anyones wondering; My last account got deleted so this is my new one!!!  
  
**G-Boys and Muses look at Tenshi as if she's crazy, and start to back away.**  
  
Tenshi: **looking bewildered** Nani? What's wrong?  
  
**Everyone shakes their heads indicating it's nothing**  
  
Tenshi: Well against all my other traditional stories I have to list 'some pairings' and 'warnings' so pushes Saren up read them Saren.  
  
Saren: Umm lets see looks at the paper in his hands Pairings 2x1, 35(mentioned) malesx1, 24, Hilde2 Warnings: NCS, Heero torture, yaoi, AU  
  
Tenshi: Nothing wrong with a little Heero angst ne?

* * *

The Smiles of Stars  
  
Chapter 1 (The Braided baka)  
  
Heero woke up at the same time he did every day and got to get dressed; he went to his closet, took out his school uniform then laid it out on his bed and went to take his morning shower. When he was done his shower, after glancing at the clock it read 6:50 am, he got dressed and went down stairs to start breakfast for the Schbeikers.  
  
By the time he was finished cooking it (after having eaten his own breakfast) everyone had gotten up and ready, and were now coming down to eat. When everyone was seated Heero served them, then began washing the dishes while listening to the conversation that was going on at the table where Hilde was talking about Duo Maxwell coming to the city.  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe he'll be here tomorrow! I just can't wait to see him! Rumor has it that he's a major hottie!" Hilde said excitedly.  
  
"That sounds nice dear, are you going to be taking your cousin with you?" His aunt Hanna Schbeiker, who was the only one who remotely cared about him, asked.  
  
Hilde stared at her mother in shock. "Bring Heero?!? Are you kidding me? Not only is he WAY too young to hang out with me and my friends, but he's also a total embarrassment!" Hilde nearly shouted.  
  
"Well maybe he wants to go honey." Her mother said, then she turned to Heero who was still washing the dishes. "Wouldn't you like that Heero?"  
  
Heero ducked his head between his shoulders when he felt Hilde glaring at him. "That sounds nice Aunt Hanna but I'm working late tomorrow night."  
  
He could practically see Hilde grin in triumph and his aunt frown. "Your boss sure is a slave driver by making you work until very late every night. " She paused to consider something, and he nearly panicked at her next question. "Where do you work again? I don't remember you ever telling us."  
  
The plate he was washing fell back into the sink as his whole body froze. He tried to think of an answer quickly before they became suspicious. "I w-work at a computer com-company and since I'm s-so young and still in school I have to work late in order keep up." He felt his heart clench at their silence fearing that they could see right through his lie.  
  
The silence lasted for a full five minutes until his aunt broke it. "Well isn't that nice, we have a computer technician in the family."  
  
Everyone was silent for the rest of the meal. When everyone was done eating Heero collected the dishes on the table and washed them too. As his uncle Albert got ready to leave, Hilde asked him if he could drive her and her friend Dorothy to school, of course he agreed.  
  
Heero finished the dishes ten minutes after they left and then he put them away. He got all his stuff together and left to go wait for the city bus. When he arrived he was pleased to see that there were very few people at the bus stop. He took a seat on the bench next to some guy with long hair and a cheeky grin.  
  
Everything was blissfully silent (just the way Heero liked it) until the stranger beside him decided to start a conversation. "So are you from around here? I'm not, I'm just in town for the conference." Heero just nodded only half listening. "Yeah well, I'm just you know looking around, seeing the sites outside the city. I don't really like this city too much too many prostitutes around." The guy kept on talking, not noticing the look of shame on Heero's face.  
  
Just then the bus arrived and ended the one-sided conversation. Heero sighed in relief and got on, he took his usual seat at the back of the bus. Much to his chagrin the longhaired baka followed him.  
  
When they were both seated the guy started talking again. As he talked on Heero studied him. The guy was slightly muscular and relatively tall (to Heero who was pretty short). He has a heart shaped face framed by jagged chestnut brown bangs that hung over cobalt blue eyes and he had a long chestnut braid. All in all the guy was pretty attractive.  
  
Heero was so caught up in his studying of the guy that he completely missed it when the guy asked him a question. "Nani?" he said surprise causing him to speak in his father's language.  
  
The longhaired guy just laughed. "I asked you what your name was."  
  
"Oh." Heero let out softly. "My name is Heero Yuy."  
  
"Heero eh? That's a really nice name." The longhaired guy looked like he was about to say something but he stopped.  
  
Heero looked at him closely. "What's your name?" he asked half afraid.  
  
The guy seemed a little angry, with himself or at him Heero couldn't tell, but then he just smiled and offered Heero his hand. "The name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I'll never tell a lie, that's me in a nut shell."  
  
Heero was surprised to say the least, but he took Duo's outstretched hand to shake it and was surprised when Duo brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Heero blushed a bright red and snatched his hand back.  
  
Duo laughed and which caused Heero's face to get even redder. "S-so you're here to give a conference on your books. I know because my cousin Hilde is going to it, she's a die hard fan you know." Heero said as he finally stopped blushing.  
  
Duo just nodded as Heero spoke, he didn't say anything just gazed at Heero with those blue almost violet eyes. After awhile Heero realized he wasn't being answered and he looked over at Duo only to see those amazing eyes extremely close.  
  
Duo leaned in even closer to Heero. "Gods you're beautiful, can I kiss you?" At Heero's small nod Duo leaned forward and captured Heero's soft lips in a small but passionate kiss. The kiss lasted until both participants (Heero was DEFENETLY kissing back) had to part for air.  
  
Heero once again began blushing a bright cherry red. "Um. th-that was um. I mean WOW! I don't know what to say." Heero kept on talking nervously until a finger on his lips silenced him. Surprised he looked up at Duo.  
  
"Come to my conference Heero. If it's a money issue I'll let you get in for free. I'll even give you a backstage pass, not only for you but also for your friends to, if that's what you want. Just please come." Duo said as he stroked his finger along Heero's lips.  
  
"Duo as much as I want to go, I can't because of my job. My boss would - he'd." Heero stopped there trying to calm his racing heart as he started to cry.  
  
Duo looked at him something suddenly dawning on him. "Your boss beats you doesn't he?" Heero nodded dejectedly. "And he's not your 'boss' but your pimp because you're a prostitute. By now Heero was openly sobbing afraid of what Duo would do to him,. Duo looked at Heero sadly. "Why?"  
  
This caused Heero to cry even harder. "Be-because," Heero tried to stop crying, he hiccupped then looked at Duo eyes and cheeks shining with tears. "when you have nothing and no way to get anything you'll do anything just to survive. Heero was about to continue when Duo's finger on his lips silenced him gain.  
  
"I understand what you mean but why go down 'that' path. Heero you could do so much better than that, you have your whole life ahead of you."  
  
"I KNOW!!" Heero cried out then lowered his voice when everyone in the bus looked at him. "I know, I've tried to quit but he, Dermail that is, won't let me go. He-he uses my body and tells me I'll always belong to him, be-because he claimed me first."  
  
Duo shook his head than grabbed Heero's shoulders, when he tried to turn way. "Heero you are a human being, you are free to do what you want. No one, not even this Dermail an make you do something you don't want to."  
  
Heero stood as the bus driver announced his stop. "Thank you Mr. Maxwell but I can take care of myself, I have been for five years." He whipped that last of the tears from his eyes. "I bid you a good day." Heero said as he turned to leave.  
  
Duo grabbed Heero's hand and slipped something into it. "Heero don't forget to come."  
  
Heero smiled shyly and nodded, then he grabbed his bag and left the bus.

* * *

A/N:  
  
Tenshi: **looking sheepish** Well I guess that's chapter one!  
  
Heero: Nani!?!? That's it!!!! I think I'm going to be sick. Dermail!!! urgh **runs over to a corner  
**  
Tenshi: Ehehe I guess the thought of Dermail was too much for him.  
  
Heero: **whimpers from the corner** I hate you.  
  
Tenshi: **smiling evilly** I love you too Hee-chan **maniacal laughter** **Looks at reader** Please review and be nice about it, all reviews will be cherished soooo much, however all flames will be laughed at then fed to the pack of rabid neko-Heeros that I keep in my basement, HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! **cough** please please review!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, plain and simple ne?

A/N:

Saren: Do I always have to say the warnings?

Tenshi: Yes, I don't want to get anyone angry with me.

Saren: Umm well lets see looks at the paper in his hands Pairings 2x1, 3+5(mentioned) malesx1, and 2+4, 2+Hilde Warnings: NCS, Heero torture, yaoi, AU

Tenshi: That wasn't so hard was it?

Saren: I'm going to go find Nathaniel.

Tenshi: You might no want to do that.

cry of denial and out rage

Tenshi: wince poor Saren. Well how long has it been since I updated this?

Heero: At least 2 months.

Tenshi: Wow! That long? I guess you guys all were waiting for this huh?

Heero: looks at angry mob Yeah I think they were.

Tenshi: Well since I value my life here's the next chapter in The Smiles of Stars!

The Smiles of Stars

Chapter 2 (The Ties That Bind)

Heero ran all the way to school, the events on the bus still fresh in his mind. How could someone so popular and so very beautiful want to talk to him? He was dirt, no, less than dirt he was dirty, used trash. The leavings off's of a town, a toy for anyone to amuse themselves with.

Heero sighed as he reached his locker, opening it up he sighed again as he noticed the threatening note in his locker. When would Solo get it that he didn't even remotely like Dorothy let alone want to stalk her. Oh, well nothing to do about it but ignore him.

It wasn't until he reached homeroom that Heero thought to look at what Duo had slipped into his hand. Hesitantly he opened his fist and looked down at what was held in it. He felt tears spring into his eyes as he looked at the small pendant nestled in the palm of his hand, the little silver angel figurine with it's violet eyes sparkled in the florescent light of the schools artificial lighting.

"It's beautiful." Heero whispered to himself. Hearing someone behind him he stuffed the pendant in his pocket and turned around.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a snide voice remarked form behind him. "If it isn't the tows resident slut." A strong hand grasped his shoulder and spun him around, forcing him to stand.

Heero was whirled around and made to face a tall, dirty blonde haired teen who grinned at him cruelly.

Tell me Heeeero." He said rolling the e. "What do you think your doing spying on MY Dorothy in the middle of the night!" He said tightening his grip on Heero's shoulder.

Heero winced then quickly shook his head. "How many times have I told you Solo, I don't like Dorothy. I have no interest in her."

"Oh, so your to good for her are you?" He shook Heero threateningly. "Answer me you little slut!"

Heero flinched as Solo dug his nails into a bruise on Heero's shoulder. "I – I …" he started to trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament. Luckily for him the teacher came in, causing Solo to let him go."

"Gentlemen, I trust all is well here?" She said as she walked to her desk and got the day's work out. She looked up when she noticed they were just standing there. "Well? Get to your seats or get out!"

Solo glared at the teacher and then at Heero as he walked by. "Better watch your back Yuy because I'm coming for you." With that he walked off to his own class.

Heero sighed in relief then sat down preparing himself for along day of work.

Heero smiled to the day had gone amazingly well. He'd gotten all of his work done and passed his science quiz with a 99 (I only we could all be that smart. De McFie! Die!) And he'd not been called upon in any of his classes. He didn't much like having attention called to himself. On top of all that he'd only been threatened five times and tripped once! Yes, today was a wonderful day.

As he walked towards the bus stop his mind turned back towards the mornings events. Why had Duo given him the angel pendant? What was the point of it? Sighing he dug around in his pocket looking for it. He frowned when he felt a piece of paper as well as the pendant. Now where had that come from? He pulled it out and looked at it.

"What?" he asked surprised at what was written on it. "H-how?"

On the paper, which was now obviously from Duo was written;

Dear Heero,

You may be wondering how I have this written when we only talked the whole time on the bus, and also just met? The truth is I've had someone in your school watching you all day and has them deliver this note in secret, without anyone, even you knowing.

Although I've only just met you, I feel like I've known you forever and I want to help and protect you.

So to help you I've enlisted the help of one of my friends. Call the number on the paper and ask for Quatre Winner, tell him Duo needs a favour. He'll know what you're talking about and he'll help you.

Please call him Heero, he'll help you and protect you from Dermail.

If you don't I'll chase you down and poke you and tickle you until you do so there :p

Duo

On the bottom of the note was a name and number:

Quatre Winner 394 – 9624 (1)

Heero felt his eyes fill with tears. Why would someone so incredible do something so nice for him? He heard his watch beep and looked down t it.

"What! It's already 4:30!" Shit I'm going to be late for my kendo lessons." He ran down the street towards the gym.

He ran into the changing room and got into his kendo outfit. His kendo teacher Master O was meditating when Heero ran into the room.

"Those who come early will be rewarded with the better virtue, Heero."

Heero lowered himself down before Master O then kneeled beside him. "Forgive me Master, I will not be late again."

Master O turned to look at Heero, he studied him for a moment then got up and walked over to the equipment rack and grabbed two shinai. He gave one to Heero and kept the other.

As the two began to go through the practice routines and then the more serious methods of kendo, Heero allowed his mind to wander back to the events of this morning and the note Duo gave him.

Could he really get out of the Business? Would this Quatre really help him? What if Dermail caught on? What would he do then? There were so many questions running through his head and so many scenarios on things that could go wrong.

"You are troubled young on." Master O said from somewhere close to him. "What is that troubles you and clouds your movement?"

Heero lowered his head to look at the shinai and then turned to look up at Master O. "Master could you give me some advice, my heart and mind are troubled by something I cannot forget."

"If you need my help or my council then you need only ask it. Come let us sit."

Heero and Master O went to sit on the mats by the front of the room. Heero looked down at his hands. "Master I …"

Master O shook his head. "Sit a moment and meditate, clear your mind." He bowed to the statue of Buddha on a small pedestal in front of them.

Heero did the same, saying a small prayer. After another moment of silence Heero looked up, feeling much more calm. "I know someone who is doing something he does not want to do. He's been trying to get out of it and stop but has not had a chance to. He's recently been given a chance to stop, but he doesn't know nor does he trust the person who's trying to help him. He's become used to getting hurt and betrayed when trusting the words of others, however he knows that if he doesn't stop what he's doing he may be hurt severely or worse killed. What should he do?"

"Well Heero perhaps he should do what his heart tells him is the right thing to do."

Heero looked down at his hands again. 'that doesn't help at all' he thought to himself.

Master O got up and began putting away his gear, Heero followed suit. When Heero was about to leave he heard Master O say from behind him.

"Consider this Heero. Does the help he is being offered but him in a potentially better or worse situation then he was before? Or is it the same." There was a pause. "if all else fails you… he could always flip a coin."

Heero turned to look back at Master O, but he'd already left the room. Sighing Heero left the gym and began to head home.

On the way home he passed a pay phone. He paused then dug the note from Duo out of his pocket. Looking down at it he made a decision, pulling out a quarter he began to dial.

TBC

(1) 394 – 9624-> 3x4 – yaoi ;; couldn't help myself

A/N:

Tenshi: Well?

Heero: Well what?

Tenshi: Well what do you think? You're going to be saved! Quatre will definitely help you!

Duo: Well your going to have to get them out of the closet first.

Tenshi: What! opens closet OH MY FUCKING RA! closes it

Heero: Since when did you start using Egyptian Gods in your swearing?

Tenshi: Since I figured I'm going to be smited by them, I figured meh? Why not?

Heero: I see.

Tenshi: looking at readers Please review and be nice about it, all reviews will be cherished soooo much, however all flames will be laughed at then fed to the pack of rabid neko-Heeros that I keep in my basement, HAHAHAHAHA! cough please please review!


End file.
